Trouble
by BeautyTiger
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are together but someone needs their advice to ask out another certain someone It's not that much trouble but just read anyway. Hope you enjoy! a Nalu and Gruvia, Likes please :-}.


**~Trouble~**

* * *

><p>There's a loud banging on the door someone's knocking so loud and you can hear a groan coming from the bed inside a little apartment. Two little figures laying down sleeping and under the covers.<p>

"Mmmh, Natsu get the door." Lucy said under the covers and nudged him to get up.

He groaned. "Alright, alright, I'll get it." He huffed and got up and he was butt naked looking for his boxers once he found them he went for the door and opened it to find out that Gray was the one knocking loudly.

Natsu sighed. "What do you want Ice block."

"Is Lucy here." he said fidgeting.

Natsu raised a brow. "Yeah why?"Natsu looked at Gray he saw that he was sweating and looking all nervous for something and that made him a little frustrated because right now he was acting very strange.

"Let me in." Gray demanded.

Natsu sighed. "For what we were sleeping."

"Natsu." Gray said in a serious tone and only called Natsu by his real name when he is serious. Natsu looked surprised by this and just let him in, he walked to the bedroom and sat down on the bed to wake up Lucy and Gray followed him.

"Luce wake up." He nudged her and she groaned. "What, what is it." She came out from under the blanket and it fell almost showing her breast but thankfully Natsu caught it. Lucy rubbed her eyes stretching and looking in front of her only to find that Gray was staring at her and blushing and she tilted her head in confusion, Natsu seemed to notice Gray staring and punched him in the arm hard.

"OW!" Gray yelled while rubbing his arm. "What was that for."

Natsu growled. "Don't stare at her like that." (Note:he was still holding the blanket) She finally looked down and blushed 50 shades of red and grabbed the blanket from natsu hand to hold it up herself.

"GET OUT GRAY!" She threw a pillow at his face. "But Lucy I need to talk to you."

"Could you at least let me change first." She said and he nodded understanding the situation and leaving to wait out in the living room.

Natsu turned his head to look at Lucy while she is looking for her clothes and Natsu still only has his boxers on so he went to look for his sweatpants.

"Luce I think he's serious about whatever he wants to talk to you about."

Lucy turned to look at him and just settled for natsu big T-shirt with the red dragon on it."How do you know."

"Well for one his face was serious and he looked nervous, and it was bugging the hell out of me."

She hummed. "Okay I'll see what's wrong." She put her hands up stretching her limbs and then walked out the bedroom.

Natsu found his sweatpants and put them on and followed lucy out the door. They both saw Gray sitting on the couch and he was fidgeting with his hands, Lucy walked up to him and sat down and Natsu sat next to her while Gray was sitting at the end.

"So what's up Gray." Lucy started first.

"Lucy I need your help I think I'm in trouble."

"Yeah I could tell,what kind of trouble and what do you need help with."

"It's um...it's Juvia."

"What about Juvia."

"Well I k-kind of l-like her and I-I need your help o-on...on asking her out." He said mumbling the last part.

..

..

..

..

She blinked twice and then realized what he said and squealed of joy and clapped her hands together. "I knew it, I knew you liked her."

Gray then grabbed her hands. "So you'll help me right." He said still holding her hands and Natsu growled. "Could you stop touching her like that." That caused both of them to look at him and Lucy said. "Natsu will you stop, he doesn't like me he likes Juvia." He sighed."Fine, but I still can't believe Ice face needs help asking a girl out." Natsu said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up ash for brains."

"You wanna say that again Ice freak."

"I said Shut Up Fire Ass!"

"Yeah, well at least I got a girl."

"Yeah cause of Loke."

"Okay but I still got my girl." Natsu said with a proud smirk.

"Tch whatever." Gray said defeated.

"That's what I thought."

"Shut up."

Lucy sat there the entire time watching the two fighting like a couple of 10 year olds and when they stopped she was relieved a bit but then they started again and she finally decided to do something.

She grabbed both by the ear and screamed. "NATSU, GRAY SHUT UP." They both quiet down and sat there in silence because we all know that Lucy can be as scary as Erza.

"Thank you, now Gray I will help you."

"Yes thank you so much Lucy."

Lucy smiled. "Don't mention it, okay now let's get to work."

* * *

><p><strong>Few Hours Later...<strong>

"Okay Gray I think your ready to ask her out." Lucy said patting his shoulder

"Yeah thanks again Lucy for helping me."

"No problem, but now let's just hope everything goes well."

"It will don't worry Lucy you won't regret helping me." He said while walking to the door. '_I know just what to say to her now_' he thought as he was walking out the door.

"Good luck Gray." She yelled.

"Thanks." He yelled over his shoulder and then he left.

She sighed and turned around to see her boyfriend sleeping on the couch. She giggled at his cute face. '_He really is adorable_' and just decided to wake him up but first before that she wanted to take a picture of him sleeping, cause she'll never get a chance like this again. Once she took it she saved it on her lacrima screen phone.

"Natsu." She shook him once. "Natsu, Natsu wake up." He didn't even budge. "Ugh c'mon Natsu." Then she thought of an idea on how to wake him up, she had a mischievous smile on her face and went to turn around but something grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

Lucy couldn't help but yelp, she opened her eyes and saw that it was her idiotic boyfriend Natsu.

"Natsu you almost gave me a heart a attack."

He chuckled. "Sorry Luce." She looked down and blushed realizing on what position their in. He was sitting up on the couch with lucy on top straddling his hips, her hands around his neck and his hands on locked around her back and their lips nearly touching each other.

"Natsu~." she whined a bit.

He raised a brow. "Yeah Luce." He whispered seductively.

She smirked. "What are you waiting for, a prize." She whispered seductively as well

Now Natsu smirked. "You are my prize." Then his lips crashed onto hers hungrily, his tongue poked out and licked her bottom lip asking for permission and she openly obliged to him and their tongues clashed. He then stood up and grabbed her Butt to keep her from falling and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed their core's closer together and they both moaned. Then he ran to the bedroom and shut the door.

You all know what's going to happen in there. {;) Wink, Wink}

* * *

><p><strong>Juvia and Gray...<strong>

Gray is walking to Juvia's house with all the confidence he can muster and when he stopped at her door step his confidence went down the drain.

"Okay you can do this, don't bail out now." He said to calm himself down.

..

..

..

..

Several minutes later and he's still waiting by her door.

"Ugh c'mon all I have to do is just knock." And he did finally!

He heard movement and shuffling inside and then the door opened revealing the beautiful blue haired angel that's standing before him now and she also looked like she was sleeping.

She rubbed her eyes. "Gray-sama what are you doing here." She said in a sleepy voice and God did she sound sexy.

"Huh Oh I'm sorry did I wake you, I should come back another time." He said about to turn around but she stopped him.

"No Gray-sama it's okay, Juvia was just taking a nap that's all." She smiled.

"Are you sure cause I don't want to be a bother."

"Juvia's fine with it really." She stepped out the way. "Would Gray-sama like to come in?"

"Ugh sure." He walked right inside, for the first time he looked around Juvia's house and it was perfect it wasn't too big or to small it was just comfortable place to live in and he always wanted a house like this he went to go sit on the couch and it felt so awesome. '_Man she's just so perfect for me_.' he thought and he forgot why he came here in the first place until she reminded him by saying his name.

"Gray-sama are you okay." She waved a hand in his face.

He shook his head. "Yeah sorry."

"So why did you come to Juvia's place."

"Oh that, well I came here to ask you an important question."

She just nodded.

"Okay here goes." He took a big deep breath and said. "Willyougooutwithme?" He said it quickly hoping she'd get it.

Juvia frowned. "Sorry Gray-sama can you repeat that Juvia did not understand."

He nodded. "I said Will You Go Out With Me?"

Now she heard it and she froze with eyes wide, never in her life she thought that gray would ask her out and now he did and she's their being all stunned and mostly surprised as well as her heart beating so quickly.

Gray stayed preparing for the worst being rejected by the girl, he finally started to like a few months ago but was surprised and a little relieved by her answer.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

She nodded.

He was so relieved and excited that he actually and finally kissed her.

Her eyes widened again but then fluttered closed and Juvia wrapped her arms around his neck and they both thought. '_Finally_'. Gray was so happy that he pulled away from her and took out his lacrima screen phone and texted somebody he wouldn't. Juvia looked curious at what he's doing and decided to ask. "Gray-sama what are you doing?" He looked up at her and smiled. "Just texting someone saying that I finally have the girl."

At that he made her blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Natsu and Lucy...<strong>

_ZZZ ZZZ _{vibrating phone just to let you know}.

Two people moved from under the covers and one hand grabbed the phone and picked it up and he chuckled at the message.

"Luce look." Natsu said and put the phone in her face to look at the message and when she looked at it she giggled.

"So Gray finally got the girl." She said still giggling but someone shut her up by giving her kiss.

"Yeah and he gave us all that trouble for nothing what a waste."

"Natsu you had trouble with me too."

"Yeah I know but I was the good kind of trouble."

"Yes you were my dragon."

Natsu growled and then they started all over again.

**{-}~The End~{-}**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: I came back from a long break for those of you who read Luckiest Love I'm sorry but I cant continue the story anymore something went wrong with my computer and everything deleted, also I forgot to back it up, I had a lot of stuff going on but I'm back now and the phone vibration I had know idea how to do so I just put Z's but I hope you enjoy! ****


End file.
